


Creepers Gonna Creep

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Kurt & Blaine are just concerned about their son okay?, M/M, When in doubt: write about Klaine's fictional children you've invented, huh, light Facebook stalking, that really does seem to be what I default to when I have writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “This isn’t Rupaul's Drag Race, we’re not judging her based on her variety of silhouettes.”Kurt snorted. “No, you’re right, we’re judging her on how fit she is to date our son.”Or Kurt, Blaine, Facebook stalking a teenage girl isn't cool, guys, grow up.





	Creepers Gonna Creep

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 21 - Variation

“Doesn’t have much patience for fashion does she?” Kurt asked, mildly, as he scrolled on his laptop.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine asked from his side of the couch. “I spot at least three different rompers in her tagged photos alone. Those are very trendy with the kids, right?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “They were trendy when we were in our twenties, Blaine.” He nudged Blaine with his foot, their legs tangled together as they leaned on opposing arm rests. “And anyway, it’s just the one outfit: Romper and a cardigan.”

“So?”

Kurt shrugged, clicking open one of the girl’s pictures. It was captioned with a flower emoji, a pig emoji, and nothing else. “Just shows a lack of variation.”

Kurt didn’t look up but he could  _ feel _ Blaine roll his eyes. “This isn’t Rupaul's Drag Race, we’re not judging her based on her variety of silhouettes.”

Kurt snorted. “No, you’re right, we’re judging her on how fit she is to date our son.”

Blaine grimaced, kicking at Kurt, but didn’t contradict him.

Her name was Maggie Wolffe and she was the grade above Cian in school. Which is the only reason Blaine allowed himself to be pulled into Kurt’s questionable social media stalking. They weren’t technically dating, and Cian would probably die if he found out, but neither Kurt nor Blaine had met the girl yet, despite the amount of time she’d been spending with their son.

Rosa had been exactly no help.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “She paints I think. She’s pretty cool. Got me a soft pretzel.”

Kurt and Blaine gave up after that: Rosa could be won over just about anyone if they bought her a soft pretzel.

So a’creepin’ they went.

“She’s got a pretty healthy Goodreads account.” Blaine noted, the iPad as his tool. “She gives reviews, too, which is interesting.”

“Have you read them?” Kurt asked.

“Some,” Blaine said. “We haven’t read a lot of the same books and she’s clear in her bio she’s not spoiler free. So I have to be careful.” Blaine tapped for another moment before continuing. “She really likes Maggie Stievater’s books though so that’s a huge plus in her column.”

Kurt grinned. “You love those Raven Boys.”

Blaine nudged him with his knee. “You’re goddamn right I do.”

Kurt bit back a chuckle, focusing again on his screen. “Facebook status on National Coming Out Day is just ‘Yes homo’.”

Blaine nodded, absently. “That’s good, she should at least be a little gay.”

Kurt nodded back, continuing to scroll. He sat up a little straighter, suddenly. “Jackpot! She linked to her Ao3 back in December of 2033.”

Blaine shot him an exasperated look. “Kurt, why did you even scroll back that far? She didn’t even  _ know _ Cian two years ago.”

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, folding his legs so he could put the laptop in his lap. “Whatever, that’s not important. What  _ is _ important is that this girl has 17 published works.”

Blaine leaned forward, pulling at Kurt’s laptop so he could see the screen. “What? No way. At 17? What about?”

“Well there are a couple of your Raven Boys.” Blaine pumped his fist. “Some Korrasami,  _ Check Please! _ ...”

Blaine hesitated, and then. “Any of us?”

Kurt shook his head, pulling his lips into his mouth as he clicked around her page.

“Nothing about us in her bookmarks.... But that doesn’t mean she hasn’t read it…”

“Do you think that’s a deal breaker?”

Kurt sighed, closing the laptop completely, pushing his legs back out and onto his husband’s lap. “I mean, maybe? But for us or for Cian?”

Blaine took Kurt’s feet, rubbing a hand over his calf. “Cian, probably. He hates when he remembers we’re technically famous.”

Kurt sighed again, sinking further into the couch. “Do you think maybe we should leave it to him to decide?”

Blaine smacked Kurt’s knee. “This was your idea!”

Kurt huffed, kicking. “It was my idea to see if she was some predatory older woman who was going to take advantage of our boy.” He twisted his mouth. “That does not appear to be the case.”

Blaine smiled, resuming his petting of Kurt’s leg. “No it does not.”

“So what do we do?”

Blaine shrugged. “Trust our kids to make good decisions?”

“Ugh.”

Blaine chuckled. “Shouldn’t be too bad. They’re good kids.”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed, allowing Blaine’s petting to lull him into calmness. “They had a good dad.”

Blaine smiled, gently. “You’re a good dad too, Kurt.”

“I know – I was talking about me.”

Blaine smacked his leg again and Kurt laughed, comfortable for the moment in knowing their son at least has good romantic taste.

He had to have learned it growing up with the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168809696440/creepers-gonna-creep)


End file.
